Live Today, Die Tomorrow
by NinjaGal183
Summary: A future. A sin. A broken trust. Could she move on? Did she want to? Shane/OC/Daryl


**So I had an idea for a second TWD fic :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD SHOW OR COMIC. Any dialogue, characters, settings, scenes, or storylines you recognize from The Walking Dead are NOT owned by me in any way shape or form. The only thing I own is my OCs and any other original content.**

Chapter 1: Dead

_80...90...100...110_

I swear if I stared at the speedometer any longer I was going to hit a damn sign. I forced myself to stare at the road ahead of me. The apartment was closest and after I was heading straight to the hospital. The lines were down and I couldn't reach Michael, but I knew he was home. He had to be. The diamond on my finger twinkled as the sun hit it, making it nearly blinding to look at. The hot July sun was beating on my face and the sticky humidity wasn't doing me any favors. Everything was going to be okay. Michael and Jonah probably already heard and were packing. Four blocks...

Just four blocks...

Three...

Two...

_Screeeech!_

I put the car in park and didn't even bother taking the keys out. I sprinted towards the elevators and rapidly pushed the button.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath, hitting my hand on the elevator door. I turned around and pushed my way through the double doors to the stairs, taking two steps at a time and stopped when I came to the third floor. I shoved my way through another door and into the small cramped hallway. The familiar golden '83' on the on the brown door gave me relief and it was unlatched; which meant Michael and Jonah were in there.

"Michael!" I shouted when I stepped into the kitchen. "Michael, where are you?!"

For the first time this apartment felt like a damn maze. I sprinted through the tiny hallway and into the family room. Relief flowed through me so fast I thought I might faint when I saw Michael's tall frame facing the window.

"Oh, thank god you're safe. I wasn't sure if you were home, the calls wouldn't go through" I said breathlessly. I took one long stride forward to hug him, but when he turned around I felt like all the blood drained from my body. His eyes were milky white and his skin was a sickly greenish-grey color. His usually soft and neat brown hair was nothing but stringy wisps and clumps. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face and stood there frozen on the cool wooden floor. "No. Michael..." I cried

The first snarl caused me to step back as his feet dragged across the ground towards me. I didn't have a gun and even if I did, how was I suppose to put down my own fiancé. I didn't know what to do. As I turned to run Michael lunged at me, causing me to fall back on the hard floor. His grimy hands outstretched to me and grabbed hold of my leg. I screamed and tried to kick away when the sound of a bullet rang out and shot Michael square in the chest. He fell to the ground and when I looked behind me to see who it was; Shane Walsh stepped over me and shot Michael in the head. His body jerked for a second then fell limp. Shane walked around him with the rifle in his hands. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

"Sam?" Shane's voice drifted in my ear. He gently pulled my wrists away from my face. "Are you hurt? Did it bite you?"

"What did you do?" I whispered

Shane gently wrapped his hands around my elbows and pulled me up. "I have to getcha outta here. C'mon" he said, pulling me up on my feet.

"You killed him! You killed Michael!" I cried, shoving him away from me. "You killed him! You killed him! How could you!"

Shane grabbed both of my wrists and I tried everything I could to resist. "Sam, hey! You gotta listen to me" he said, moving his hands to my face "That wasn't Michael, okay? That wasn't him. That's a monster. A walker" he said, pointing at the dead body in the middle of the family room. Tears still slid down my face, but I managed to nod to him. He wiped away the tears on my cheek. "C'mon I gotta get you out of here" he said, putting his arm around my shoulders

I moved his arm away. "Jonah" I said "Jonah might still be at school, we have to go find him"

Just as I finished my sentence, the pantry door made a loud creak causing Shane to shove me behind him and raise his rifle. He kicked the door aside only to find Jonah crouched down in a corner. Shane lowered his rifle again as the ten year old boy raised his head.

"Sam!" he cried, jumping out of the pantry.

I knelt down on both my knees as he ran into my open arms. I laughed and cried at the same time. "Oh thank god, Jonah" I whispered, kissing the top of the boy's head

"I—I saw dad and I d-didn't know w-what to d-do" he explained in his trembling voice

"I know. I know, its okay. I'm here" I reassured, standing up again and holding him in my arms

"Hate to be the third wheel in all of this, but we gotta go. Grab a suitcase and pack whatever you can"

I lowered Jonah on the floor. "Jonah, I want you to pack only important things okay? You understand what I mean by important?" I asked. He nodded silently before rushing to his room.

"C'mon, I'll help ya" Shane said, taking my arm and leading me into my own bedroom. He grabbed a suitcase from my closet and started to throw random piles on clothes into it. I swiped at my eyes once before going down on my knees and pulling away a loose floorboard. I moved my hand around underneath until I felt it. "The hell you doin'?" Shane asked

I took out the small black pistol and counted the bullets inside it. "You know me, Shane" I told him

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised" he replied, throwing a few water bottles in the suitcase along with a few canned foods before zipping it up.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked

"Atlanta" he answered "There's a refuge center there, it's safe"

"We have to go get Rick first" I told him

Shane reloaded his gun before putting it back in his holster. "We can't" he said

My head shot up, bewildered at his statement. I turned around so fast I felt dizzy. He couldn't be serious. Shane didn't blink once. "I'm not leaving without Rick, Shane" I snapped

"Samantha..."

People only ever said my full name when it was really serious. I cut him off. "How the hell could you think about leaving him behind?! That's your best friend!" I yelled in outrage

"Shh! Christ, keep your voice down!" he whispered harshly, taking one long stride to me "Sam, he..." he started quietly, but stopped. His mood changed so suddenly it scared me to death. I've never seen him like this. I took a slight step back.

Fear rattled in my veins. He knew something and he wasn't telling me. "Shane...what happened to my brother?" I asked pleadingly

His dark brown eyes met my blue ones. "He's dead, Sam" he said morbidly. My hand flew over my mouth and felt as though my body went into shutdown. Rick dead? My big brother was dead? My heart began to race again and tried everything in me not to hyperventilate. Shane caught my hand as I began to sway backwards. "Hey, whoa, Sam! Sam!" Shane exclaimed as he held both my arms and tried to keep me upright.

I began to cry once again, this time only worse. Pain ached at my heart. Rick was gone. I yanked myself away from Shane. "Show me the body" I told him between cries. Shane only met my gaze with confused eyes. "You show me the body or I'll never believe it!" I snapped hysterically

"Sam, you're upset. I get that. Believe me, I do" he tried to assure, but I didn't listen.

"I'm going to the hospital and don't you even think about stopping me!" I said, storming past him

"Don't be stupid Sam, that place is overrun" he said, following me out of the room.

"I don't care, he's my brother" I said, checking to make sure my gun was fully loaded. Before I could reach for the door, Shane spun me around and I collided into his chest. He held me there tightly, smelling like dirt and blood. "No, Shane, please let me go" I muffled in his chest. That's what I said, but every vein in my body was saying just the opposite and Shane seemed to know it.

"No" he answered. I swore I heard his voice crack. "Look Sam, I know how you feel okay? He was like a brother to me too, I didn't want to believe it but it's true"

"Rick doesn't die. He fights" I muffled into his chest "He's a fighter, that's what he is"

Shane's chest heaved as he breathed inhaled and exhaled. "He's still human" he told me before pulling away and looked down at me "Now look, Rick would want me to get you and Jonah out of here and to Atlanta. That's exactly what I'm gonna do" he said "You gotta stay strong for Jonah too"

I swallowed and nodded like a small child as Shane went to grab my suitcase for me. "What about Lori?" I asked, causing Shane to stop. "And Carl? Do they know?"

Shane was quiet for the longest time before finally replying 'yeah'. Jonah came out of his room with his own suitcase. I secured the gun behind my back before taking his bag. Jonah followed closely to Shane out the door with me behind him. The sound of shuffling down the hall made us all cautiously run towards the stairs. When we ran outside in the sticky heat, I saw walkers surrounding my car which was still running. Shane ran to his car where Lori and Carl were waiting. I shot one walker that came close to grabbing Jonah (you pick up a thing or two when your brother and his best friend's a cop). Lori jumped out of the car and helped with putting our suitcases in the trunk. My sister-in-law hugged me tightly in relief and comfort before rushing Jonah into the car. I jumped in the passenger seat next to Shane and he began to speed away. Lori squeezed my shoulder from behind, I tried to smile back at her in assurance that I was okay but my emotions deceived me. Lori knew me too well, one look at my face and she knew I already knew. Finding out about Rick's death was like a gunshot to my heart. He was more than a brother, he was best friend. Now he's gone.

I gazed in the rearview mirror one last time as my home slowly disappeared in the distance.

**Please review! What do you think? Do you like it? Let me know!**


End file.
